pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 21
Route 10 Running southwest of Malie City, is a straightforward trail that leads up into the peaks of Mount Hokulani. Its bushy trees have enticed many Pokémon to nest there. Watch out for shaky trees, for these Pokémon just love to get the drop on unsuspecting trainers. An old woman near Route 10's entrance asks you to find her frolicking . Find them and send them back to her and she'll give you a and 15,000. Be sure to check behind trees and in tall grass. You'll find a hidden at the rock across from the sign. Just ahead on the path, you'll find a trainer. |} Through the grass by him is a . Talk to the woman by the berry pile near here to get your Pokémon healed. Continue up the path to battle the next trainer. |} A little ahead, make a left into the tall grass to find an . Then go back to the main road and pick up the a little behind the trainer tip sign. Now battle the just ahead! |} Reach the end of the stretch to find Team Skull up to no good once again. This time, they're trying to steal a bus stop sign—and they don't take kindly to being interrupted. Both s battle you in turn, so you face them back-to-back. |} |} Professor Kukui catches up to you after Team Skull flees the scene. Check out the nearby bus stop and the bus will arrive in no time, ready to take you to the Hokulani Observatory. There, Kukui dishes out his dream: the formation of a Pokémon League here in Alola. Mount Hokulani Rising up from , Mount Hokulani towers over Malie City. It's the second tallest peak in all of Alola, making it an ideal spot for stargazing. The bus drops you off at Hokulani Observatory at the very top of Mount Hokulani. Go ahead and check out the Pokémon Center if you need to heal your Pokémon or stock up on any items. Left Clerk= |-| Right Clerk= Your friend Samson Oak is taking in the view behind the Pokémon Center. He sure does get around! Chat with him to learn about the Pokémon and obtain a . Take the scenic route via the road leading south. |} After defeating her, cut east into the patch off the road with tall grass. Go to the farthest southeast corner to find . Back on the main road, continue south and make sure to pick up the on your left. Around the bend, you'll run into a . |} Turn into the grassy path to the west after you battle to find a and continue south through the grass to find another trainer. |} Hop down the ledge to pick up a . There's nothing left of value on this road, as just up ahead is another bus stop blocking the path. Head back to the entrance of the road to battle the near the top of the mountain who battles you only after you've defeated every trainer on the route. |} He will give you for defeating him. Now head back up near the Pokémon Center. Check behind the two red trucks on the north side of the Pokémon Center to find a . Then head to the entrance of the observatory to activate a cutscene with Professor Kukui and Molayne. A friendly scientist, Molayne monitors the sky and stars up at Hokulani Observatory. He and Professor Kukui go way back. In fact, the two completed their island challenges together when they were kids, just like you and Hau. Although he's a seasoned Trainer, Molayne is not the captain of your upcoming trial—he merely prefers to test trainers and ensure they're prepared for the trial ahead. Once you're done with the battle, enter the observatory in front of you, where you'll partake in your next trial! You'll be battling and Pokémon here, so be prepared with a Pokémon that knows or moves! Hokulani Observatory The man behind the desk on the left will give you a . Go north through the doors to the hallway, to the left you will find a , and north again to get to the room where Trial Captain Sophocles awaits. Sophocles' Trial The trial will start with a quiz. :Question 1: What sound do you hear? :Answer 1: Pokémon Center As soon as the door opens, a battle will start with a . :Question 2: You hear this sound when you get what? :Answer 2: Rotom Dex Again, a Pokémon attacks when the door is opened. This time it's a . :Question 3: Which Pokémon's cry is this sound? :Answer 3: Now answer the final security question to let the Totem Pokémon through! :Question 4: What do you encounter when this music plays? :Answer 4: Totem Pokémon Happy to have the power restored, Sophocles hands you the . Molayne also gives you a Z-Crystal, the . Molayne also asks you to return a familiar looking to Professor Kukui. It's a strange request, but sure, why not? So fly to Malie City, then enter Malie Garden. Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough